


The Rise of God King Darius

by SpartanA1fa



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanA1fa/pseuds/SpartanA1fa
Summary: How did God King Darius came to be? And what did he do once he obtain the power? This are just some little stories of what I imagine Darius came to be and did with his power, this story doesn't take God King Garen into account, maybe I'll add him later.





	1. Chapter 1

Darius studied the terrain in front of him, around 50 thousand demacian troops were facing the west border of Noxus, 75% percent was made up of common soldiers, about 5% would be magicians since they hated them but were good healers, all the rest were siege engines. It had been a while since the last battle with Demacia, since Swain ascended to power the battles against his great rivals were very scarce since they had concentrated on obtaining territory in the Freljord and in Ionia. Unfortunately both were huge failures because they were not used to the characteristics of the territory which their enemies took huge advantage to maintain their defenses.

Darius let out a sigh, those were not good memories especially those of the battles in Ionia since in them he lost the most important women of his life. His girlfriend, Quill, lost an arm and seeing the inhuman battles that occurred affected her too much to the point that she retreated to her homeland never to return. Riven on the other hand was an even worse case, she came to an area that had no defenses or warriors only frightened villagers, she contacted her general who told her that he did not care what they were, Riven refused to attack defenseless people and paid the price, Zaunit acid bombs fell in the area killing everyone Ionian or not... except her, her rune sword protected her forcing her to see everything that happened around her. The villagers suffered from their wounds and died but her soldiers looked at her with disbelief and a look of betrayal in their eyes, at that moment she lost her faith in Noxus. She went to her general's camp and killed him and everybody that tried to stop her, before disappearing she looked for Darius and asked him to leave the army that what they did was inhuman, but unlike her he never witnessed the effects of the acid or the poison like Quill, so he refused. He tried to make her stay, telling her that she had a duty to fulfill, Riven guided by her emotions fought Darius and in that battle was where he broke his sword, she knocked him down and said goodbye while knocking him out, when he woke up the only thing he found of her was a piece of the sword that had been left behind.

Darius ran his thumb over the rune inscribed in the fragment and lamented his loss since she was like him, she wanted to see Noxus grow strong, proud and that not only the nobles deserved to be on the top since the two had shown that even with their miserable origins they could become stronger than all the others. He sighed again, now was not the time to get distracted, after returning from the two wars Noxus's army was weak so the Demacians considered it the best time to attack. Darius snarled and considered it a low blow, but even so he had mobilized his Trifarian Legion which had around 25,000 men to defend Noxus, they were outnumbered but considering that they were defending they had an advantage over the Demacians.

General! - Darius turned his head in the direction of the voice to see one of his captains approach running to him - The Demacians have sent their messenger, says that they’ll start their attack in 15 minutes.

Fools, starting without telling us would have given them a slight advantage but those are their stupid traditions. Tell the archers and those in charge of the turrets to be alert, I'll go to the front- The man offered a brief salute and ran away to do his duty, Darius kept the fragment in a part of his armor and began to lower the floors of the wall, while doing this could see his men getting ready, cauldrons with boiling water and oil were being prepared, archers were moving to their proper stations and ammunition was being taken to the turrets. When he reached the foot of the walls he drew the ax that was on his back and gave a malicious smile, much demacian blood was going to fall that day and Noxus will continue to stand firm, he began to walk among the lines of his men which showed him the right respect saluting him and Darius responded with a simple nod

 

Everything is ready General - He told one of his captains who was in front - The only thing left is to wait for them to make their move.

We will not indulge them - He turned around and raised his tone as high as he could - These Demacian fools believe that they can deafet Noxus! They believe that Noxus is weakened but we never are, we are the manifestation of strength and power! Charge! - With a war cry Darius and his men advanced with the turrets behind them firing at the enemy troops, although the Demacians were about to launch their attack that the Noxians took the first step they momentarily surprised them until they also charged against them.

Just when Darius felt they were close enough he prepared himself and gave a revolving attack with his ax killing two soldiers with a single blow, from there it was a butcher shop, Darius was an incredible warrior to which a normal soldier could never be compared, not to mention that his brother was also somewhere in the battlefield throwing his axes without mercy but with incredible precision - Demacia! - He heard the shout nearby and turned to see how Garen was sticking his sword into the shoulder of one of his soldiers, securing the grip of his ax he began to run against him, taking advantage of Garen being distracted he gave a powerful attack to his back which made a good cut but not lethal due to the armor of his rival.

Garen recovered immediately and readied his sword - Darius, I see you continue to attack in a dishonorable way - The Noxian just growled at the irony and threw another blow aimed at the chest, but Garen could see that and defended with his sword, the metal of the two weapons threw sparks until Garen managed to move the ax to the side beginning to start spinning in the process, Darius was thrown back since even though the attack was stupid it was lethal due to how fast Garen could spin, while thinking about what he should do, he saw how the light in front of him distorted to suddenly explode.

Golden hair explained the situation, the Crownguard were on the battlefield, the magician checked the wound of his brother while he told her that everything was fine. The situation was not favorable, he was sure he could fight both at the same time but only if they made mistakes when making their attacks since he knew that the siblings were well trained in teamwork, while they stared at each other a whistle was heard and the Demacian could barely stop the rotating ax that was aimed at her skull - Draven is present! - The ax turned back to him after bouncing and he caught it with elegance, the blood brothers got together, now it was a fight that was in their favor.

Darius charged directly at Garen and Luxanna tried to stop him but had to move her attention to Draven who had the clear intention to kill her, Garen let out a snarl but fixed his attention on Darius. While they exchanged blows Draven gained ground quickly, because the magician had to conjure and move her staff to release their spells the executor took advantage of the situation to make her life impossible by launching attack one after another, with a good shot he broke the defense of Lux and threw his axes at her thighs doing deep cuts. She could not stand the pain and screamed as she fell to the ground, Draven retrieved his axes and walked slowly towards her enjoying the moment.

Garen turned at the sound of the scream and Darius took the moment to attack, it was a direct hit to the right flank but the blow was stopped by a barrier, Garen had gathered his energy to protect himself and looked at Darius with a look that gave him chills, Garen immediately started to turn and Darius set his ax to protect himself from the blows but something was different, the hits were stronger and in the last one Garen shouted the name of his nation while the force in it threw Darius away from him. Garen prepared his sword and was running for Draven who was still giving wounds to Lux that were not lethal but that caused much pain to the girl, being distracted he had little time to hear the cry of Garen as he fell on top of him. The blow was stopped with the axes but was so strong that it made Draven fall to the ground dazed, he got up and managed to keep his legs by a hair because the Demacian had nailed his sword to the ground, he let out a laugh but Garen raised his head the look in his face had a fury that froze Draven in his place.

The clouds parted while the energy sword was aimed at Draven, Darius by his side had been stopped by soldiers who had the silly idea of fighting against him, cutting off the head of the latter with a good blow he saw the scene in front of him with fear, he had never gotten along with his brother but had fond memories with him and he was the last family he had left, he ran as fast as he could and prepared his ax for a revolving attack. The flat part of the ax hit Draven which took him out of the way and pulled him out of his transe, he turned the ax to cut off the Demacian's head but it was too late, the sword struck in the back of his neck and came out through his chest just below the ribs.

The fight around them stopped, Garen had a face of stupefaction to see the hand of Noxus trying to reason what was happening, Darius tried to raise his ax to finish the job but his forces were leaving him, his vision began to darken and he understood that he was going to die, he turned to see his brother who was watching him with terror, the elder gave a small laugh and said "Take care" followed by a sincere smile, after the training he had spent in the academy and the horrors he had seen in the war Darius lost his fear of death, the sword disappeared and Darius fell head first to the ground ... dead.

Draven ran and threw himself alongside his brother as he turned him around - No, NO, NO! You can not do this to me! When we were young you promised me that you would always come back! Please, please come back, I never repaid for what you did for me, I never told you how grateful I was because of my stupid ego, please come back! - While the executor continued to mourn the loss of his brother, the Noxian troops wondered what they should do since his general died, Garen decided to leave Draven in his grief and was going to tell the Noxians to surrender but was interrupted.

YOUR DAMN BASTARD! YOU REMOVED ME THE ONLY THING THAT I CARED ABOUT IN THIS LIFE SO I WILL DO THE SAME - Draven looked at Luxanna who, was being treated by doctors, with a huge hatred. His axes began to burn like the very hell and he threw them towards her. The magician raised a weak barrier while a unit of shields formed in front of her, the soldiers died while the axes spun through them but managed to cause them to lose considerable speed, when they hit the light barrier they lost the little they had and left the ground turning slowly as they stopped in front of her.

Draven dropped to his knees next to his brother when he saw that his most powerful attack was stopped and Garen decided to put an end to everything - Listen to me! If you surrender you will not be hurt, The Hand of Noxus has fallen! - The soldiers looked at each other, but did not lower their weapons - So willing are you to lose your lives? All for following the ideals of a dead man ?! - The Noxians just looked at him dead in the eye, Garen sighed - Then be judged by my sword!

As soon as he moved a lightning bolt fell in front of him, he looked up and saw the sky begin to darken but it was not normal. The clouds were dark and seemed to emit a purple light, Darius's body began to rise and scared Draven in the process, it kept rising until he was a meter above the ground. The warrior's eyes were still closed and there was no sign of life, shouts were heard among the Demacian troops and when Garen turned he could not believe what he was seeing. A huge dark purple armored wolf was jumping on top of his men heading towards him, he raised his sword and felt the enormous weight on him, but was not attacked. The wolf continued until he was in front of the fallen general. He sniffed Draven and then his brother, the wolf pushed its head towards the general but when he got no response it lowered his head in pain for a few seconds but then lifted it to let out a howl that was heard throughout the battlefield, it turned to see Garen and began to growl while the Demacian raised his sword believing that he was going to be attacked, the wolf barked and then jumped in the air opening his huge snout and then eating Darius in his fall while a lightning bolt fell on top of them and stayed there.

 

Draven closed his eyes as he was very close and the white light was blinding him, took a few steps back until he was fell down and saw his brother's ax floating in the air to enter the beam. After a few seconds the lightning finally went away and in its place was something that looked like his brother. Darius's black hair changed to white, the design of his armor changed drastically and the edge of his ax seemed to be the head of a wolf. But the most shocking was when he opened his eyes, now they were golden and his eyes seemed to see your soul, as smoke the wolf manifested to the right of Darius and gave a howl, the general turned his new ax and placed it on his shoulders.

He was no longer a mortal, now… he was a God King.


	2. Demacia's Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle was over and the Crownguards have been spared by Darius, but it seems that Noxus wasm't the only nation that was gonna change because of him. It may seems that the Elementalist will rise too.

Garen was crawling on the ground trying to reach his sword but a kick to his side stopped him, he could barely move due to all the wounds in his body and his magic was the only thing that kept him alive. A hand grabbed his neck and he was violently lifted off the ground, with the little strength he had left he tried to make his captor release him but he did not get any results and when he looked ahead he found the golden eyes of his rival. The power that Darius had obtained managed to drastically change the course of the battle, if before it could be compared to a hundred men, now it could be of a thousand or more.

I had always dreamed of the day I would cut off your head - Darius laughed, but he did nothing - But it's not your time yet, I have more important issues to deal with before dealing with you - That said he was thrown to the ground but he did not get rest because Darius kept him in his place with his ax - Go back to Demacia and recover your strength, because when I destroy it I want you to watch as everything you fought for burns to the ground - The ax was removed from his chest and he coughed violently, he got on his knees and watched as the Noxian army returned to its city.

Darius wore a smile on his face, with the power he had obtain he could finally eliminate the thorns stuck in Noxus, with that in his mind he went with firm step until a ray of light appeared in his chest and when he turned he was struck with an enormous amount of magic that send him flying.

Lux breathed with difficulty, she had gathered all the magic she had left to release a powerful attack, whatever the Hand of Noxus had become it had a strong aura of death around him and he would be a threat to life while he was alive. The hope of killing him disappeared when she saw him rise from the ground, the general's gaze fell on her and he let out a grunt, he removed the ax from his back as he trotted towards her. His brother had recovered his sword and stood in front of her trying to defend her but he was bitch slapped out of the way, the attack was prepared and Lux closed her eyes hoping that she would be granted a quick death.

Darius stopped suddenly because what he saw surprised him, this Demacian contained the same power he had inside of her but it was chained and contained. So he lowered his ax - Open your eyes - The command surprised the Demacian who wondered how she was still alive - Why do you hold back? I can see your soul, you have the power to be much stronger than you are now. "He looked at the Demacian curiously as she gave him one of confusion.

Luxanna! Do not listen to him! - Garen told him while trying to stop the bleeding from his nose

Ah, that's right, Demacians do not accept magic - Darius started walking around her - And why should you listen to them? They keep you chained to the ground just because a magician made a mistake many years ago, but ... - He stood in front of her and poked her chest - Even though they saw all the power they could get they reacted with fear and killed most of your class. It's time for you to start a revolution and show the world what you're capable of, the next time we see each other, I want you to show me that you got your strength! - He gave a dark chuckle - It's more if you end up with those rules and the magicians return to be free in your country I will consider making a deal with you.

\- And ... and what would it be?

\- Your nation is not weak Demacian, but many of its rules make it so it can not reach its full potential - He turned to see the fallen warrior - Tell me, did you ever give you support?

\- He protected me! He has always been by my side! - She was not lying, when she demonstrated to have magical abilities he showed that he also possessed them, they were weaker than his sister's but he had risked his neck to guarantee that nothing would hurt her

\- And when did he become the leader of the Vanguard, what did he do? I heard a long time ago that they planned to marry you to another noble family and no one was against the decision.

\- It was her duty! It would be a great benefit to Demacia! - The biggest spit with fury, how dared this Noxian judge what they did in their nation.

\- But someone did not accept the marriage - He said as he forced the Demacian's face to see him straight in the eye - Or am I wrong?

\- I, I did not accept - Darius let go of her face and she understood what the Noxian was saying - They wanted her to be a housewife while raising children who would be the next great warriors of Demacia - Her fearful voice began to gain strength - But that was not what I wanted to do. I want to explore the world and make my nation accept the magicians, when they told me that I would never get what I wanted was when I showed them what I can do, my heart belongs to Demacia but that's not why my will will be subjugated. He gave a smile and she noticed that.

\- It seems you understand what you have to do, you better do your will reality or next time my ax will not be pious with you. When I arrive I want to see you with your head held high and with your true power, if I see this I will do something that has never happened. I will sign peace with you, I will recognize you as strong and I will stop considering you a plague to eliminate - She opened her mouth to speak but he raised his hand to silence her - Do not doubt my word, I break necks not promises. It's time for a change, follow me or I'll erase you from history.

And with that Darius left Lux with her heart turned into a whirlwind, she had always held back her power because those were the orders that her family had always given her - Do not show your magic in public Luxanna, learn to use the sword Luxanna, do what your nation says not your heart Luxanna - She was always slowed down, the only time it got what it wanted was because it used its power to get it, maybe ... just maybe ... she should do as he said. Garen on the contrary knew that his sister was considering the offer, he loved his sister ... he really did but if she got up against the will of his nation he would be ordered to stop her and he didn’t know if he could do it.

\- Garen - And the older immediately reacted - What should I do?

\- Ignore him, he just wants to cause panic in Demacia. The news of his new power is going to cause problems with the nobles and if you pay attention to him, you will simply help him to destroy Demacia from within. We have to go back, we have to report this to the King.

\- Yes, our duty to Demacia - The brothers returned and reunited the survivors to begin the journey back to Demacia, Lux was focused on the Noxian's words. While Garen might be right about his intentions, it was true that his nation was very strict about some things, magic and complete hatred towards Noxus were some of them, but neither could the fact that they were not noble had very few opportunities to ascend to better status of life while in Noxus while you were strong you could ascend without anyone stopping you, the Hand of Noxus was a clear example of this. And if she could sign a peace treaty with him? Well while it was a wild idea she could not ignore the fact that it could bring benefits to both nations, Noxus would be more lawful so there would not be more murders and people with power out of control while Demacia could get rid of its iron grip when it came to the laws, their citizens were free but what they became in life was decided once they were born, she needed to get rid of that.

And the power within it? When practicing alone, when she was away from his nation she had realized that most of his spells could become much stronger, but she always limited her power in front of the other Demacians so that they would not be frightened without mentioning that she had known people who had demonstrated magical abilities as children but were executed afterwards because of it and she had not stopped it, she always wanted to but her brother always stopped her, saying that magic was horrible and that she needed to consider what it had brought to their nation. He also told her not to push her luck, that the only reason he was still here was because he was a Crownguard and his parents had used everything in their power to prevent his execution.

The major on his part was considering what he should do, he would have to make a full report once he arrived in Demacia, but should he include the latter? There were no more soldiers around him so it was a conversation that only the three of them had heard so no one could find out, but if his sister was deceived by the Noxian's words it would cause many problems later and cause a civil war within Demacia. Peace with Noxus? A foolish idea, they will never stop their thirst for blood and could even use it to get Demacia off guard because he had not forgotten, the Noxian threatened to destroy everything and if he was not careful it was very likely that he could do it now.

The future of Demacia was on their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may turn into a real series cause I still have a lot of ideas regarding God King Darius and while Lux is not "God Queen" I still think that her Elementalist skin shows that she has the same power as both her borther and Darius. So there will be some chapters regarding to what Lux is going to be doing in Demacia. next chapter is proly going to be darius getting rid of the Black Rose cause honestly I don't like their presence in Noxus and neither does Darius

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagined Darius to become the god king and I still have a few ideas of thie things he will do with the new power he was obtained. Will I right them? Idk maybe, I had this idea for like a moth so yeah. Also english is not my mother language so errors may appear
> 
> And with his new power he pushed the Demacian attack like if he was killing ants


End file.
